Against the Grain
by ktg812
Summary: Draco's somewhat lament on things he cannot have. D/Gr... semi-fluff


Disclaimer: I asked for all of HP's royalties for Christmas. I didn't get  
them.  
-------------------------------  
A/N: I've fallen in love with D/Gr. It's just so romantic and sweet. This  
Draco might be a little OOC, but just a tad. I think Draco has a softer  
side somewhere and it's just going to shine through sometime.  
-------------------------------  
~*~  
-------------------------------  
AGAINST THE GRAIN  
-------------------------------  
".Surely this was forbidden, it felt so good that it must be bad. Draco  
never got these sorts of feelings when doing something that complied with  
rules."  
-------------------------------  
~*~  
He really wished it had started the ways the rumors said it did.  
He really wished she had been a bet. That she was a victim. that he had the  
power.  
But he didn't. She wasn't a bet. She wasn't a victim. And she certainly  
held all the power.  
But it was easier to pretend she didn't.  
He really wished as hard as he could, that it would go away.  
He wished that he could wake up and be void of feelings.  
But he never did. They were always there. The charades were still going on.  
  
But it was easier to ask someone else to help then to help oneself.  
~*~  
Every morning for the past 6 weeks, Draco had been following the same  
routine. Wake up, go to the prefects' bathroom, wash up, and get dressed,  
head down to breakfast. But he couldn't take it. Everything was weighing  
him down.  
His feelings were getting out of hand and he thought it an ill image that a  
Malfoy couldn't control his own emotions. Of course, it was also an ill  
image that a Malfoy would cower in the face of someone else, or pick mercy  
over might.  
He cursed his last name. He cursed it until he didn't have any breath  
within him. And then he waited for life to course through his veins so he  
could curse it again.  
He hated his father. He hated being his father's fall back. When all else  
fails, beat the child. That's what Lucious used to joke, but only Draco  
knew that it was a rule he lived by. Draco had the scars to prove it.  
~*~  
Every morning for the past 6 weeks, Draco wasn't alone in following his  
routine. He woke up, entered the prefects' bathroom, and washed up trying  
to ignore the one girl he couldn't have. But you only want what you can't  
have.  
At first, Draco had thought that maybe it was a crush. But the amount of  
wanting and needing he had were too extreme for just a crush. There were  
times he felt he would die without her. Those times came often. More and  
more frequent this year.  
Every day he bit back the need to touch her silky smooth and freckled skin.  
He had never felt like this. He had a burning desire within him that was  
never put out. He was driven to find her when he woke, and driven to fall  
asleep to see her in his dreams. This was more than just a crush; Draco was  
in love.  
~*~  
Every morning for the past 6 weeks, Draco felt like abandoning everything  
he'd ever known. When he entered that bathroom and saw her in her bathrobe,  
fooling with her hair like she did everyday, he wanted to sneak up behind  
her and talk to her.  
He wanted to get to know her. He didn't want to see her as an object, yet  
he was forced to. A Malfoy didn't befriend a Weasley, regardless of name,  
stature, or belief. It just didn't happen. It never had happened before,  
and it would never happen again.  
Of course, Draco wanted to do more than just befriend her. He wanted to  
snog her, date her, marry her, and father her children. He always wanted to  
be there. Draco just didn't have the courage to ask her.  
~*~  
Every morning for the past 6 weeks, however, was not like this morning.  
Draco had felt that everything was different yet the same.  
Today, he did not care. Today, he got up the strength to talk to her.  
More like, she got up the strength to talk to him. She asked him about the  
scars, which he freely admitted were not his favorite topic of  
conversation, but it was an okay ice-breaker for such a gorgeous girl and  
such a gnawing want.  
Sooner then expected those few days of interaction turned into weeks of  
conversations and trust that grew between him and her. And the trust grew  
to attraction, on both sides of the relationship. And attraction hit a head  
point. Draco's dreams had come true.  
~*~  
He leaned it slowly and gently placed his lips to hers. How long had he  
waited for this bliss? This was not the feeling of soft. this was the  
feeling of heaven.  
Expertly, his hand slid over her left cheekbone and found it's way to the  
back of her neck. Slowly, he pulled her closer, drinking her in. One can  
only describe that as the tasting the nectar of the gods. Surely this was  
forbidden, it felt so good that it must be bad. Draco never got these sorts  
of feelings when doing something that complied with rules. but technically  
a Malfoy and a Weasley, touching at all was against rules.  
He actually moaned softly, as her hand grazed his shoulder, briefly fell  
down to his waist and climbed up his back underneath his shirt. His arms  
hung around her waist, pulling her to his level and as close as possible  
without breaking the kiss. He couldn't help himself. Everything he'd ever  
wanted was laid out in front of him just waiting for him to take it.  
All that was forbidden was his to commit.  
He just had to be touching more of her. He pulled her closer as his lips  
traveled down from her lips to the nape of her neck. The only sounds in  
that room, were the beating of his heart, and the beating of her heart. Her  
delicate fingers found their way to the front of his chest, and he was sure  
the ice on his hot skin was god sent.  
He's sure that sometime around then he let out a few moans but it all felt  
so good that he wasn't aware. He knew that when he pulled away there'd be  
trouble. he had been enchanted by the baby Weasley. And she'd stolen his  
heart.  
  
-------------------------------  
fin.  
------------------------------- 


End file.
